


Party People

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, F/F, Forced Bi, Implied Watersports, Multi, Public Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yelena agreed to be used at a party. Her domme, Anna, decides to ignore her limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party People

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/211218.html?thread=1167258130#cmt1167258130

Anna finished tying Yelena's arms around the bowl of the toilet with beautiful teal cord. Her arms were stretched beautifully, and while Yelena could rest her head on the toilet seat, Anna doubted the cold porcelain offered any real comfort. Her knees would get sore too, kneeling on the tile. Her legs were tied in position with a lovely bright pink cord. The cord also went around her crotch, securing two large purple dildos in her holes. She snapped a quick picture of Yelena all colorful and shiny, a wide smile on her face. "You ready?" she asked.

Yelena nodded.

"All right. I'm putting in the gag now." Yelena obediently held her mouth wide, although confusion flickered in her eyes when she saw that it was a spider gag instead of a funnel gag.

"I know we agreed I'd invite five women to the party, but then I ran into Greg at the grocery store and we got to talking about how he'd always had a thing for you. I couldn't help inviting him, taunting him by offering a taste. And once I'd done that, well, I started thinking. I invited Paul from your work. Based on your stories, he's definitely a man who wants to facefuck you. Steve, your boss's husband. A few guys from my work. Old Mr. Templeton from next door; maybe he'll stop complaining about the noise. I told them if they knew any other guys open to golden showers that they were welcome to bring friends."

Anna took another picture, capturing Yelena's wide, panicked eyes and the way her breasts were thrust out as Yelena arched her back in an attempt to get leverage and snap her bonds.

She quickly pinched the nipples on those straining breasts and clamped them, adjusting a sign she'd hung on the chain while Yelena made an aborted howling noise through the gag.

TOILET.

BLOW JOBS.

Finally, Anna set her camera up on a tripod. "The guys should be here soon. You know I don't much enjoy the company of men, so there's really nothing for me to do here. I'm going out to the movies, but I'm recording our own home movie here so we can watch it together later."

She petted Yelena's hair soothingly. "The guys were quite shocked to hear about what a slut you are. They were especially surprised to hear how rough you like it, that you like to pretend you're being raped and forced to drink piss and come. But I told them all about your safe noise!"

Yelena made a questioning grunt as hope filled her eyes. "No, I didn't tell them your usual noise, silly! That was to make them more comfortable. Remember, you gave me complete control of your limits at this party. It was a big step for you, and I decided to push you as a thank you. You're making good progress as my submissive."

The doorbell rang, and Anna pressed record. "Ta, darling! Thanks for proposing this party!"


End file.
